


How to Charm a Man in 7 Days

by Yakisobachan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teen and Up for potty mouth!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakisobachan/pseuds/Yakisobachan
Summary: A famous Quidditch player and a renowned herbologist meet under very strange circumstances while trying to sort out their lives in the middle of nowhere. Before they know it, they're stuck together for an entire week.A Haikyuu!! x Harry Potter Universe crossover





	How to Charm a Man in 7 Days

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a Haikyuu!! Writers’ Secret Santa gift for etcwrites on tumblr!
> 
> Happy Holidays, Etc! I hope you enjoy this story! ♡

November was, without a doubt, the best month for magical wildlife research in the Southern Hemisphere. Spring was still around and the holiday season was far, so even the most exuberant of islands was empty except for a few natives and fellow wizards. Kei had all the time in the world to study and analyze some magical plants all by himself, while also enjoying a magnificent view and once in a while getting to know a culture completely different than his.

The very first day was an absolute bliss. Kei, Yamaguchi and Yachi arrived at the island of Fernando de Noronha at the crack of dawn, and set up their tents close enough to the shore, since the ocean was pretty much Yamaguchi’s workspace, but also close enough to the woods, since Kei and Yachi would have to spend the majority of their time there. The island was famous for being inhabited by Brazilian wizards only, due to the enormous variety of magical wildlife, so they were relieved to find that they didn’t have to look out for muggles while working and that they could use magic freely. Once they were settled, each of them went on with their own businesses – Kei spent the day looking for some rare flowers he had read about on the way, Yachi went bird-watching, and Yamaguchi became more determined than ever to find the three-headed marine tortoise every wizard in his field had been talking about. They met up again after a while to have lunch with the locals, hung out for a couple of hours, and went right back to work. At dusk, they built a nice campfire, ate store bought food, and talked until every single star revealed itself and the moon shone so bright it made the white sand look like crystal. That night, Kei dreamed of aconite, nasturtiums, and healing potions with the brightest of colors.

The second day came with heavy rain that forced Kei to stay inside experimenting new potion brews with ingredients collected the day before. Even though the view outside was breathtaking, his tent wasn’t so bad. As expected from a charmed tent, it appeared to be small and simple, but on the inside, it was quite astonishing. It resembled, both in appearance and in size, an antique bedroom that was also frequently used as a workroom. Two of the dark wooden walls had built-in shelves where ingredients and books about Herbology and potion-making were kept. On the back of the tent there was a single bed, a suitcase, a messy desk filled with loose annotations and drawings, a small nightstand with a vinyl record player on top, and a door that led to the bathroom. The crimson carpet had golden details sewed into it, and on the very center there was a copper cauldron suspended over fire. The lighting was dim, and the enchanted ceiling mimicked a starry night sky with a bright full moon. Overall, it was a cozy space, and it was more than enough for Kei. 

He worked peacefully on his desk for a couple of hours when, out of the blue, the tent’s entrance flap was opened at full force and Yachi came in looking as if she’d just seen a ghost. She was drenched from the rain, shaking like mad, and she wasn’t alone. Beside her stood three strangers who next to her looked like giants. The first one had dark brown hair and was impressively handsome. He looked a lot like the Quidditch seeker his mom swooned over every time she watched a match on TV, and, ironically enough, he carried two broomsticks with him. The second one had white hair with grey roots and big golden eyes, and looked like the strongest of them. That was probably the reason why the third one, who had jet black hair and looked barely conscious, was using his shoulders as support.

 The good looking one with the two broomsticks spoke first. “Our friend was poisoned. This girl here said you can help.”

Kei’s brain snapped right out of confusion after hearing the word ‘poisoned’. He told the strangers to explain exactly what happened and to lay their friend on his bed. He hurriedly searched for two specific flasks in his desk drawer while the one with the grey roots spoke.

“Last night we were flying through the woods and a tree branch scratched the right side of his torso. We thought it wasn’t a big deal but he woke up feeling sick and sweating like crazy. We asked around and some locals told us of a famous herbologist staying by the shore. So, we flew all the way here. And let me tell you, it is _not_ easy to share a broom with someone who can’t even hold on properly. Anyways, we ended up at your friend’s tent, since it was the first one we saw, and she brought us here.”

Just in time, Kei pulled out a small red flask and a larger, navy-blue one. He then asked, “Did it happen on this island? Or somewhere else in the archipelago?”

“It was on a small island nearby. The one with the canaries that for some godforsaken reason had sharp teeth.” Two Broomsticks Guy’s reply made Kei flinch a little and put away the navy-blue flask.

“You saw the Canaries from Hell with your own two eyes? How dreamy! I need to visit that island soon!” Yachi intervened, but shied away and apologized as soon as the three men looked at her strangely.

Kei sat by the hurt stranger’s side and rode his shirt up to expose the wound. The three wizards behind him winced at the sight – the scratches were swollen and the skin around it was a deep shade of purple. The stranger was unusually pale and his skin was ice cold – the symptoms of an uncommon poison. Kei opened the red flask and poured some clear liquid over the wound, immediately making it smaller. It made the stranger grunt in pain, but soon the purple color on his skin started to vanish and his breathing stabilized as he fell unconscious.

“He’s going to be out for a while since healing requires a lot of energy, but don’t worry, he’s fine now.” Kei explained as he pulled the stranger’s shirt back down. “You were in luck, though. This antidote usually takes about three days to brew. Your friend would be dead by then if I didn’t have a spare flask.” 

The two men were about to thank him when he interrupted them. “Also, you nitwits do know that this is the only populated island in the entire archipelago for a reason, right? Unless you work with magical wildlife, stay away from places where the trees can kill you and the birds can eat you alive.”

“Actually, the Canaries from Hell are very docile creatures…” Yachi said in a small voice, but no one heard her.

Two Broomsticks and Grey Roots stared at Kei with the same blank expression.

“Actually…” Two Broomsticks started. 

“We… didn’t know?” Grey Roots tried.

“ _Clearly_.” Kei glared at them. “Now, I’m going to have to babysit your dingus of a friend for who knows how long just to make sure he doesn’t die.”

“Wait, didn’t you say he was fine?” Yachi spoke and, this time, was heard. 

“Yes, but it’s risky to just let him go after he wakes up. His body can react badly to the antidote.”

Grey Roots intervened right away, “We came here to relax, so him being away from us for a while won’t be a problem, but… how long do you think you’ll have to watch over him?”

“At least a week.”

“A week?!” Grey Roots, Two Broomsticks and Yachi asked in unison. 

“Considering how long some symptoms take to show up, yes. A week. I truly hope your friend is not a pain in the ass, because if he is I will kill him myself.”

“Rest in peace, Kuroo.” Two Broomsticks wiped a fake tear while looking at his unconscious friend. “You were the most annoying guy I have ever met – after that brat Tobio – but I still liked you, man. Your hotpot was better than my mom’s.” 

“Oikawa! Stop it! He’s not going to die!” Grey Roots pouted at Two Broomsticks. “And he’s not annoying. He’s cool. Cooler than you.”

 _Kuroo. Oikawa_. Kei paused for a moment. He heard those names before. His mother – and his brother, occasionally - mentioned them a lot.

“Oikawa?” he turned to Two Broomsticks. 

“Hm? Oh, yeah, that’s my name. I’m Oikawa Tooru, from the national Quidditch team. The super handsome and super talented seeker. I thought you recognized me. People usually do.” 

“Yeah, and I’m Bokuto Koutarou, the chaser!” Grey Roots smiled widely before asking, “Don’t you watch TV?”

Yachi elbowed Kei lightly on the arm and whispered, “They’re the guys Yamaguchi loves. We watched one of their games last year on his birthday, remember?” 

“Oh, right. So I suppose the guy who almost got himself killed is Kuroo Tetsurou? The keeper?” Kei whispered back, but Two Broomsticks and Grey Roots – _Oikawa and Bokuto_ , he thought to himself - heard him before Yachi could respond.

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Oikawa replied. 

“He’s a keeper in every sense of the word! Just saying!” Bokuto winked.

“Incredible. You try to set him up even when he’s dead.” Oikawa deadpanned before turning to Kei and Yachi, ignoring Bokuto’s cries of ‘ _He’s not dead!_ ’. “But hey, what about you two? What are your names?” 

“I’m Tsukishima Kei. She’s Yachi Hitoka.” 

“Hm, I’ve heard about you two. My older sister studies birds and Kuroo’s mom is a Herbology teacher. You’re pretty known in your fields, I didn’t expect you to look so young.”

“His mother is a Herbology teacher and yet he is still a dunce. Sad.” Kei glanced over at Kuroo with a disappointed expression.

“Yeah, I know.” Oikawa nodded before checking his wrist-watch and turning to Bokuto. “Bo, we gotta go. Iwa is going to skin me alive if we don’t get to the hotel in time for lunch.”

“Already? Aw, man!” He pouted as Oikawa handed him one of the broomsticks. “We’ll come back later to check on Kuroo! Take good care of him!”

“Yeah, take good care of our pain in the ass,” Oikawa said as he made his way to the entrance, “and good luck, you’ll need it!”

As soon as they left, Kei fell back on his desk chair and let out a distressed sigh. Looking over at Yachi and Kuroo, he realized they were both soaking wet from the rain. He immediately told Yachi to go back to her tent to change clothes and warm herself up. He also asked her to call Yamaguchi on the way and tell him to come over. They had some babysitting to do. 

 

-

 

The first thing Tetsurou saw after waking up was an astounding night sky that didn’t look anything like the ceiling of his hotel room. The second was an angel with golden hair and mesmerizing eyes staring back at him. 

“Oh, you’re awake.” The angel’s voice was as beautiful as his face. “Here, have some water. You must be thirsty.” 

He took the glass of water with shaky hands and sat up slowly. “Am I dead? Is this what Heaven looks like?”

He heard a snort coming from the other side of the room and only then realized there were two angels, not just one. The second one had freckles all over his face and a smile that could probably end all wars. It also came to his attention that Heaven looked a lot like an old-fashioned office. 

“You’re not dead. And this isn’t Heaven, it’s my tent.” The blond angel who was apparently not an angel explained. “You probably have no recollection of your friends bringing you here to heal your stupidity, but I managed to save your ass from a deadly poison.”

“My hero,” Tetsurou smiled groggily just before adding, “snarky and handsome. Just my type.”

Tetsurou’s flirting techniques were considered to be flawless to the point where a simple wink could make someone’s knees shake. The angel, however, was not amused.

“I’m flattered,” he stated with a blank expression, “but your recklessness will cost both you and I seven days of freedom.” 

“What do you mean?” 

The angel explained the possibility of Tetsurou’s body rejecting the antidote, as well as the average number of days it took for each symptom to show and how dangerous the rejection could be. Most of the symptoms were small and seemed insignificant, but being reckless in the coming days could cost him his limbs or, in a worst-case scenario, his life. Tetsurou was terrified, but the freckled angel – who introduced himself as Yamaguchi Tadashi - assured him that he would be fine under their watch. He then learned that his savior shared the name of his mother’s favorite Herbology author, Tsukishima Kei. It took him about five minutes and a good look around the tent for him to connect the dots.

“If I asked for an autograph, would you sign-” he started, but was quickly interrupted by a firm ‘ _No._ ’

“Tsukki, don’t be like that! It’s just an autograph!” Yamaguchi tried, but received a glare as a response.

“It’s the kind of thing I came all the way here to _avoid_.” Tsukishima hissed, turning his back to both of them to organize some papers on his desk.

Yamaguchi’s silence was a clear indicator that Tetsurou shouldn’t press the matter. He apologized with clear concern showing on his face, but Tsukishima didn’t reply. Instead, he picked up a pair of headphones from an old suitcase in the corner and connected it to a small radio sitting on his desk, shutting himself off from the world while rewriting some notes. Tetsurou fell back on the bed just in time to catch a shooting star racing through the enchanted ceiling and smiled to himself while closing his eyes to make a wish. He opened them again only when he felt a light pressure at the end of the bed.

Yamaguchi sat there with a soft apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, he gets like that sometimes. Strangers make him feel a little on edge, I guess it’s because he’s shy and won’t admit it.”

“I can hear you, you know?” was Tsukishima’s response.

Yamaguchi pretended to not hear a thing and continued, “You must be starving, right? You didn’t eat all day! The rain finally stopped, so I’m going to buy us some food before the sun sets. Tsukki, be good.”

Tsukishima grunted in acknowledgement and Tetsurou offered to go with, but realized it was probably best for him to stay behind when he got up and immediately felt lightheaded. He almost panicked thinking his body was rejecting the antidote, but Tsukishima seemed to read his mind at that very moment and assured him it was only his blood pressure since he hadn’t eaten anything. He laid down again and waited patiently for Yamaguchi’s return, letting his eyes wander around and examine every inch of the tent. Even with the magnificent plants kept in small jars all around him and an enchanted ceiling right above his head, his eyes kept going back to Tsukishima. There was something about him that drew Tetsurou in – not his physical appearance or the fact that he was probably the brightest wizard of his age, but something else that seemed impossible to place. This _something_ made Tetsurou uncharacteristically curious.

It took a while, but Tsukishima finally stopped whatever he was doing and removed his headphones in annoyance. “You’re staring. I can’t work like this.”

“Indeed I am.”

“Stop it.”

“Nah.”

“I’ll work outside, then. Or even better, how about you go lie down out there with the mosquitoes?”

“I’ll stop staring. Sorry.”

They spent about forty-five minutes in silence before Yamaguchi returned followed by a short girl who introduced herself as Yachi Hitoka. They ate and talked while Tsukishima worked, and Tetsurou came to discover that the enchanted ceiling was Yachi’s doing who, even though was a Magizoologist, knew her way around charms and spells. It wasn’t long before his gang showed up to check on him, bringing his suitcase and his broom with them. Yachi, Yukie and Kiyoko seemed to get along well, while Oikawa and Iwaizumi bickered on some corner and Bokuto showed off to Yamaguchi who listened to every Quidditch story with stars in his eyes. Tetsurou thought that if only Kenma hadn’t decided to stay home, Tsukishima would have someone at least a bit like him to talk to. He thought about talking to Tsukishima himself, but the latter seemed so involved in his work and in ignoring everyone else around him that Tetsurou would feel bad for interrupting.

It was a lively night where at some point Tetsurou realized he was wearing Tsukishima’s clothes because his were drenched and Yachi was shocked to discover that his hair was actually _like that_ , and not just messy because he was sick hours earlier. As the evening arrived people started gradually leaving, and it was only when everyone was gone that Tsukishima removed his headphones and sighed in relief. For the first time in hours he turned to face Tetsurou.

“You can take the bed, I’ll sleep on the floor.”

Something in his tone gave Tetsurou the impression that he should just comply without arguing. Tsukishima found a spare pillow and blanket, and, before they knew it, the night ended and the first day of being stuck together begun. Tetsurou was woken up at the crack of dawn by a very impatient Tsukishima who grumbled about coming to the island to work, not to rest. Sleepy as he was, as soon as he stepped out of the tent, he didn’t regret getting out of bed so early any longer. While his hotel was far into the woods and into the more populated area, Tsukishima’s tent was just by the beach, and the view of the Sun rising was otherworldly. They had breakfast by the sea with Yachi and Yamaguchi before heading towards the woods.

They walked in silence until Tsukishima asked, “Why did you bring your broomstick?”

“Why wouldn’t I? I thought that while you worked I could fly around – nearby, of course – and if we got tired of walking we could just fly from place to place.” 

“We?”

“Yeah, sharing a broom is no problem.” 

“Thank you, but I prefer walking.” 

“What? Seriously? But flying around is one of the best things in the world-” 

“I prefer walking.” Tsukishima interrupted, saying it just little louder than the first time to get his point across.

Tetsurou, however, was not having it. “I don’t believe you.”

Tsukishima immediately stopped walking and turned to Tetsurou.

“Excuse me?” 

“I think you don’t want to share a broom with me because you’re scared.” Tetsurou smirked as Tsukishima’s eyebrows twitched slightly

“Scared of what, exactly?”

“Of heights, maybe. Or of being so close to such a handsome man. Who knows?”

“I’m not scared, you nitwit.”

“Prove it.” 

“ _Fine_. Let’s share your stupid broomstick.”

 

-

 

There were three things that Kei learned in the small interval of half an hour where he and Kuroo shared a broomstick. The first one he realized right at the start, when Kuroo took off with ungodly speed: he was by no means ready to die so young. There was still plenty he wanted to accomplish, and even if he had to go, he didn’t wish to go like that. The second, that also came to him at the very beginning of the Hell Ride, was that when sharing a broomstick with a professional Quidditch player, holding on to that player’s sides wasn’t enough. You either hugged them tight like people in rom-coms do when sharing a motorbike, or you fell off and died. The last one took about ten minutes for Kei to learn, since it was the time it took for Kuroo to stop trying to defy the laws of Space and Time. This one came to him when they were no longer racing through countless bushes and trees, but when Kuroo decided to reach the skies and watch the sunrise from high up. It came to him when they were floating above everything and Kei had a perfect view of the entire island.

Flying wasn’t so bad. Even if it broke his brother’s heart years ago. Even if it made his choice easier when he had to choose between continuing to play Quidditch and going to study the plants he loved so much. Even if it once made him despise an entire sport.

“It’s a nice view, isn’t it?” Kuroo whispered as if speaking too loud could make the magic of the moment disappear.

“It is.” Was the only thing Kei’s brain could work out.

They stayed there for a considerable amount of time. Neither of them said another word; they just sat there completely captivated by their surroundings until Kei forgot about his arms squeezing Kuroo’s waist tightly and Kuroo forgot about the hot breath on the nape of his neck that had been sending shivers down his spine for a while. It was impossible to pay attention to anything else other than the orange, pink and blue sky reflected in the crystal-clear water, and the sea of green right beneath them.

Kuroo was the first to snap back to his senses, remembering what Kei had said about coming to the island to work. He flew to the nearest clearing – slowly this time, showing the slightest bit of consideration for Kei’s heart – and tried to ignore the rapid beating of his own heart when Kei tightened his grip at the sudden movement. When they landed, Kei asked why so soon.

“You said you came here to work, didn’t you? I didn’t want to waste your time more than I already have.”

Kei sat by the nearest tree, letting out a small sigh. “You’re not wasting my time.” 

Kuroo smiled a bit, sitting by his side and letting him continue.

“Flying is kinda fun.” 

“I told you.”

“And I didn’t really come here to work. That was bullshit.”

“What?”

So, Kei explained. He explained how much attention he started receiving after publishing a book. He talked about researchers who asked for autographs everywhere he went and interviewers who didn’t give two shits about his work and only wanted to dig into his personal life. As much as he liked having his work credited and recognized, sometimes it was too much. He was sure that Yachi and Yamaguchi had come to work, but he just tagged along to escape, really. Kuroo felt his chest tighten a bit. There was a beat of silence after Kei finished talking, and then Kuroo decided it was his time to come clean as well.

“I’m here to escape too. Not fame or fans or anything like that, though.” 

“What’re you running away from?”

 _His entire career_ , was what Kuroo wanted to say, but he didn’t know exactly how to put his feelings into words. He didn’t even know what his feelings were at the moment. He decided to take a deep breath and give it a shot, anyway, since Kei had opened up, and it would be unfair if he kept everything to himself. He started from the beginning, when his team lost an important match and suddenly he didn’t do too well during practice anymore. He told Kei about how defending the hoops had become a hard task, to the point where one of his juniors had to replace him in a game once. At first it was bearable, but then he just started questioning if he even liked Quidditch at all or if he had chosen it just because he thought he was good at it. The slump wasn’t the problem, since he knew he would get over it and his skills wouldn’t fail him. The problem was that he wasn’t sure if that’s what he wanted to continue doing. Flying made him feel happy and free, but no one would pay him for just that. And there wasn’t really anything else that he enjoyed doing. He talked about how scared he felt until there was nothing more to say. 

Kei just stared with a surprised face for a while before leaning back into the tree and stating, “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. Which is ironic because I’ve been there.”

Kuroo couldn’t help but pout a little. “Hey! I just told you about my deepest thoughts and fears, don’t call me dumb!”

“First of all, I’m sure those aren’t your deepest thoughts and fears. That’s just something you’re concerned about now. Second, you’re not running away from anything, you’re taking some time off to think, which is a completely normal and reasonable thing to do. And third - I may be wrong, but this is what happens in most cases – you’re just questioning whether you like Quidditch or not because at the moment you suck at it. And no one really likes doing things they’re bad at. I’m almost sure that as soon as you get over that slump of yours you won’t question your career choices anymore. Right now, you should just take time to relax and think. Focus on what you are feeling and try to discover exactly why you are feeling it.” 

Kuroo didn’t know how to react. He had told people this before, but usually they just felt bad about him or shrugged it off with a ‘ _That’s rough, buddy_ ’. He wasn’t expecting advice – let alone _good_ advice, coming from someone who had known him for less than twenty-four hours. To his surprise, Kei wasn’t done. 

“You’re scared that it’s gonna lose meaning and that you’ll end up stuck in a profession that you hate. But that’s not how it goes. You’re not going to be madly in love with it all the time. It is work, after all. I guess what I’m trying to say is, don’t be scared. It’s normal. It happens. It’s a pain but it’s temporary. If there’s something else you want to do, another dream you want to pursue, then by all means, do it. But if Quidditch is the only thing that sparks your interest, don’t give up on it just because it got hard.”

Kuroo smiled to himself, looking up at the blue sky. “I’m kinda glad I accidentally poisoned myself that day.”

“Me too.” Kei whispered, more to himself than to Kuroo. 

“What’s that?” Kuroo asked as he turned to Kei with a smirk on his face. 

“Nothing.” Kei felt his cheeks burning and quickly turned his face away. “I said you’re a tool.”

And Kuroo laughed. He laughed like he hadn’t in months. That ugly laugh of his was somewhat charming in Kei’s eyes, and he couldn’t resist chuckling a little too. Just like before, they sat there wasting time away. This time, though, they laughed, talked, and didn’t give two shits about their surroundings. The only thing they could pay attention to was each other.  

 

_To be continued!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end of the first chapter!
> 
> This story was supposed to fit into one single chapter, but unfortunately there was a small delay and I had to split it in two! The second and last chapter will be posted before the New Years, though! Thank you for your patience! ♡
> 
> Every bit of feedback helps, so comments (and kudos, naturally) are much appreciated! You can also tell me what you expect from the next chapter and how you like the story so far!
> 
> ♡ You can catch me on tumblr as mmabuchi ♡


End file.
